harrypotterfakefactsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amos Diggory
Amos Diggory Amos Diggory was a British wizard who worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the British Ministry of Magic. He and his wife, Penelope lost their son, Cedric in June of 1995, when he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort's orders. After the events of the Second Wizarding War, Amos still had not made peace with the death of his son. In 2020, he sought a meeting with Harry, in the hopes of saving his deceased son via a new time-turner that was discovered. Biography Early life Amos was born into the wizarding Diggory family and was the only child of his parents. He presumably attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth, where he would have received his magical education. He ended up working in the Ministry of Magic and by the 1980s, he worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 1980s At some point between 1984 and 1988, Amos came to Hogwarts Schoo of Witchcraft and Wizardry to celebrate Hagrid's birthday. Shortly before the celebration, he allowed a student to choose between a Murtlap, a fire crab, and a Porlock as a birthday present for Hagrid. 1994-1995 The Diggory family lived in the village of Ottery St Catchpole, close to the Weasley and Prewett families. In 1994, Amos and his family attended the Quidditch World Cup. After a Death Eater riot broke out, a team of witches and wizards, including Amos, found the house-elf Winky lying beneath the Dark Mark and asked her what happened. He performed Prior Incantatum on the wands of Harry Potter and Cassandra Black to see who had used to Morsmorde Spell. Later, he asked Arthur Weasley to help Alastor Moody out of trouble; unbeknownst to him, this was the day Moody was kidnapped by Barty Crouch Jr. Amos simply thought it was another false alarm from the paranoid Moody and wanted to assure that the former Auror's new job at Hogwarts would not be jepordised. That same year, Amos' son Cedric was selected as Hogwarts' champion in the Triwizard Tournament, something for which Amos was extremely proud. However, Harry Potter's name also came out of the Goblet of Fire. Amos was openly rude to Harry before the third task. This infuriated Molly Weasley, who Amos almost had a public confrontation with, but Penelope restrained him. Harry and Cedric considered themselves to be equally winners at the end of the tournament, thus both touching the Triwizard Cup, unwittingly taking a portkey to as part of the trap Lord Voldemort set for Harry. Voldemort ordered his servant, Peter Pettigrew to kill Cedric. Harry managed to escape the graveyard with Cedric's body, returning him to his devastated parents. Amos thanked Harry for returning Cedric's body and assured him that they did not blame Harry for his death. Harry tried to give them the prize money that came with winning the tournament, but they refused it. Amos subsequently had little to do with the war against Voldemort; his son was ultimately avenged when Voldemort was defeated. Later life By 2020, Amos was living St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards. One of his carers was Delphini, who affectionately called him uncle. One day, Amos heard about how Harry Potter may have found a time-turner. He decided to schedule a meeting with him. However, each meeting kept getting changed to a later date at the last minute. Several months later, Amos decided to visit Harry at his home in the middle of the night. Delphini helped Amos and he apprehended Harry when he returned home. Amos begged Harry to use the time-turner to go back in time and save Cedric. Harry politely declined, stating he couldn't meddle with time. Amos thought Harry was partly responsible for Cedric's death, because Voldemort never wanted Cedric. He was devasted to hear that Voldemort considered Cedric to be "the spare". Harry lied to Amos and told him the story of the new time-turner was untrue. Amos thought Harry to be cold, Unbeknownst to Amos, the conversation was overheard by Albus Potter. Albus decided to visit him and tell him that he and his friend Ava Thomas would be happy to go back in time and save Cedric. Amos did not take them seriously at first considering they were only children, but he was convinced they could when Delphini persuaded him and made him see even children could change the future. She reminded him of all the great things that happened in the Second Wizarding War. The plan to save Cedric inevitably changed the future, but not the better one Amos had hoped for. It is unknown what happened to him in the changed timelines, but they were eventually undone. This left Amos without a son again. It is not known how he felt after this, but he still lamented about Cedric and would have no choice but to accept Cedric was gone. Amos was later visited by Harry and Cassandra, who believe he is responsible for their children going missing again. They found out that Amos had been sent them owls, which Amos denies and says he has no idea where they have gone. They tell Amos the children were last sighted with his niece Delphini, which surprises Amos, since he tells them he does not have a niece.